Faith
by TBorah89
Summary: A Daley fic that is a little Jamie centric with the rest of the family mixed in.


A/N: I had a plot bunny in my head that wouldn't leave me alone unless I got out another Daley fic so here you guys go I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Faith

Jamie Winchester was a carbon copy of his father there was no question about that. He had the same sandy colored hair and the same emerald eyes. He was well built and around the same height as his father as well. That suited him just fine because he happened to hero worship his father. At the moment his eyes held the same hint of mischief that his dad's always did. There was no way that he could resist doing something to his sleeping uncle it was just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Dad," Jamie said in a harsh whisper so he didn't wake up his Uncle Sam.

Dean Winchester briefly took his eyes off the road to turn and face his son. "What?" he asked but then he saw the sparkle in his son's eyes and he knew that this was going to be good.

"Uncle Sam is passed out in the back seat and I think that this is the perfect time to do something to him." Jamie explained reasonably.

Dean let a smirk grace his lips. "Whatever you do just be sure that you make it good." He instructed him.

Jamie rifled around the bag he had with him in the front seat and came out with a tube of superglue and a plastic spoon. "Don't worry dad, I've got just the thing." He said as he somehow managed to slip into the back seat. That wasn't easy in the Impala especially with his lanky teenaged limbs but he managed it. He applied a liberal amount of glue to the spoon and then he stuck it in Sam's mouth before getting back in the front seat. He grabbed the camera out of his bag and snapped a picture. "He is not going to be a happy camper when he wakes up. And he will be pissed when he finds out that I'm about to send it to Uncle Luke and Uncle Nate." He was already uploading the picture.

"Send that to your mom and your Aunt Brooke too. Just don't tell them that I encouraged this." Dean told him. He didn't pretend to understand how that kind of stuff worked. He could fix anything else but he didn't mess with computers he left that to Sam and Jamie.

"Already done Quick Draw." Jamie said using his nickname for his dad. No sooner had he said that then a video link opened. He clicked on it and he wasn't at all surprised when he saw his mother and his Aunt Brooke. "Hi mom, hi Aunt Brooke." He said cheerfully.

Haley Winchester smiled cheerfully at her son. She hated like hell that he had insisted on being a hunter but it was in his blood. "Jamie, are Dean and Sam having another prank war?" she asked him. Those two and their pranks were very dangerous.

"I can't confirm that nor can I deny it. I can only say that Uncle Sam knows better than to go to sleep in the car." Jamie said fighting off a smirk. He was so much like Dean that it wasn't funny.

"Jamie, tell mom not to worry about it." Dean said in his badass way but everyone knew that only person he truly feared was his wife.

Jamie laughed when his mom rolled her eyes at what Dean had said. "Did you want to talk to Uncle Sam, Aunt Brooke?" he asked a devilish grin on his face.

"Is he still sleeping by chance?" Brooke asked knowing that anytime that grin lit up his or Dean's faces something funny was about to happen.

Jamie held up one finger in a sign for her to hold that thought. He turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Uncle Sam, wake up we're under attack by a whole nest of clowns. They've got the little cars out and everything."

Sam sat up so fast that he cracked his head on the ceiling of the car. "James Lucas, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that that isn't funny." He yelled rubbing the sore spot on his head. Then he realized that there was something attached to his lip. "Damn it Dean, I know that you did this and it's going to hurt like hell trying to get it off."

"Dude, I can't believe you're trying to blame me for this. I'm not the only other person in this car." Dean said incredulously but it wasn't like his brother's accusations were unfounded. Dean had started plenty of prank wars with Sam in the past.

Sam didn't reply until he removed several layers of skin along with the spoon from his lip. "Ow, that really fucking hurt." He yelled he tasted the metallic tinge of blood in his mouth. "You are the only other person in this car who derives some sort of sick pleasure out of fucking with me. So, yeah I'm blaming this on you." he couldn't believe that Dean thought he was being unreasonable for thinking he had played a prank on him.

"Jamie take the wheel so I can fight with Sam." Dean let go of the wheel and Jamie took it so his dad and uncle could have one of their childish spats. Dean had turned around in the driver's seat to face his brother. "Jamie is in the car too, thank you very much Sammy. You don't have to automatically blame me."

"Dad, brake a little we're going around a curve." Jamie called out and Dean responded by tapping on the brakes. He looked down at his laptop quickly. "Don't worry we do this all the time." He assured his mom and aunt.

"Jamie, I'm going to get you back for this and I mean it. I would sleep with one eye open if I were you little man." Sam raged at his nephew. Something about Dean's last statement told him that this was Jamie's doings and Dean hadn't stopped him.

Jamie didn't reply to that he just held his laptop up over his shoulder. "Say hi to Aunt Brooke, and don't threaten me my mom will hear you." he was having a hard time containing his laughter. Damn he was in deep shit this time because Sam had taken it easy on him the last time he had played a prank on him. He wouldn't get that lucky again.

Sam took the computer from Jamie and his face lit up with a smile when he saw his wife. "Hey baby, I miss you," he said while he stared lovingly at the screen. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to find a woman like Brooke, not only that but he wasn't sure how he had managed to keep her with everything that had happened.

"I miss you too, I told you to tell Broody no when he decided to go on this hunt." Brooke replied with a cute pout on her face.

"I heard that Brooke, you're only mad because he takes a little attention from you and gives it to me." Dean called loud enough for his sister-in-law to hear him. It was true Dean and Brooke were both pretty self-centered and they didn't like attention being diverted from them. So they had to find some common ground to live on.

"Talk while you still can Dean, Hales is just waiting to kill you if you bring Jamie back one minute late to celebrate Christmas." Brooke yelled so she knew Dean would hear her.

Jamie's face lit up when he felt his phone buzz. "Uncle Sam, get off the computer I need to have a face to face with Uncle Luke. I think we might have another case."

"Don't you dare Sam, you let me talk to Dean Jr. again." Haley ordered her brother-in-law. She had taken to calling Jamie, Dean Jr. from time to time because he was so much like his father.

"Yes ma'am," Sam said without any hesitation. He hated to admit that he could stare down demons but Haley scared the hell out of him. He passed the computer up to his nephew.

"James Lucas Winchester, you and your father both promised me that you wouldn't take any cases after you finished the one you left on if you thought it would keep you from making it home in time." Haley reminded her son with a stern look on her face.

"Mom, I didn't say that we had a case I just said that we might have a case and if there is a chance that we can help someone you know we have to." Jamie reasoned with her he knew that he would get her to crack if he appealed to her compassionate nature.

"Just be careful sweetie, I love you boys be safe." Haley said blowing him a kiss.

"Love you too mom." Jamie replied blowing her a kiss back.

"Love you Hales, love you Brooke." Dean and Sam yelled before Jamie terminated the link.

"What does Lucas have?" Sam asked getting into case mode.

"I don't know yet, that's why I have to video link him to find out. His text said that we wouldn't be able to believe him if we didn't do a face to face." Jamie replied setting up the link with Lucas.

"Hey, Jay Luke, I think you get better looking every time I see you. Are we sure that you aren't my kid?" Lucas Scott greeted his nephew cheerfully once they had connected with each other.

"We're positive that I'm not your kid Uncle Luke, according to my mom my name is Dean Jr." Jamie laughed getting the pleasantries out of the way. "What do you have that is so unbelievable?"

"What would you say if I told you we basically have what amounts to the Grinch running around killing the Christmas spirit?" Lucas asked in replied.

"I think I would ask when you went on vacation to Whoville? Come on Luke there is no way that you can be serious about this one. I refuse to believe this shit." Dean commented with a snort. Even with all that he had seen he didn't believe in things unless he could see them.

"That's what I said too Dean, but Lucas isn't listening to reason." Nathan Scott broke into the conversation.

"No, you just don't want to believe that I'm right. I'm telling you guys that this is real and it is worth checking out. I just don't think Nate and I have the manpower to check it out alone. Five hunters are better than two." Lucas reasoned he thought that he was onto something and when he got like that there was no arguing with him.

"Luke, we can't just divert because you think that you have something. We need something more solid than that." Dean quipped he couldn't risk breaking his promise to Haley over nothing. His wife had power over him that he had never allowed anyone else to have.

"Fine when this thing goes global and like seriously kills Santa it's your fault." Lucas pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dad, I think that Uncle Luke might be onto something." Jamie piped up for the first time in a while.

"Not you too Jamie, Dean your boy does know that Santa isn't real right?" Nathan asked sarcastically.

"Nate, he is still naïve and innocent about some stuff. Haley likes that I haven't made him as cynical as I am yet. If the boy wants to believe in Santa I can't just go around crushing his ideals. But that's ok because Sammy still thinks that unicorns are real." Dean replied he wasn't allowed to make sarcastic remarks where his son was concerned because Haley would kill him dead.

"You can't be serious about coming to check this out Dean. I'm telling you my older annoying brother is just making something out of nothing." Nathan said sounding flustered here he was trying to get Lucas to drop the issue because he wanted to get home and now Dean of all people was encouraging this madness.

"I'm dead serious the kid wants to check it out and I'm sure that it's nothing. It'll teach him a lesson. Besides that I have Sam I Am in the backseat I can't pass up traveling to Dr. Suess fantasy land." Dean said putting the matter to rest they all knew that he had the final word on what was going to happen.

"Screw off jerk." Sam protested from the backseat.

"Bite me bitch." Dean said with his usual rebellious smirk.

"Alright, Uncle Luke where are you?" Jamie asked he was pretty excited. Only recently had his dad allowed him to start going out on hunts that would take them across the country.

"We're in Calgary, and quite frankly that's why I think we're seeing the effects of this demon. We are pretty close to the North Pole." Lucas said he had a hint of excitement in his voice as well.

Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes at his brother. "Dean, when we get home remind me to have Peyton have a talk with her husband about mythical figures and how they don't really exist."

"Will do," Dean replied chuckling he was already thinking up ways to blackmail Lucas with this information.

"We're in Seattle right now we can be there in about five hours but with the way dad drives I'm banking on it being closer to four." Jamie said getting serious.

"We'll be waiting, see you guys then." Lucas acknowledged.

"See you then, team demon killer out." Jamie said terminating the link.

Dean cocked his eyebrow and turned to look at his son. "The best you could come up with was team demon killer? I could have come up with a better call sign than that," he asked incredulously. There were times when he doubted that he could be his son. But those times were few and far in between.

"I couldn't come up with anything better so sue me." Jamie said throwing his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Don't worry about it Dean, you're not in charge of the computer that is my and Jamie's territory. You just worry about the driving and keeping our weapons in order." Sam chimed in from the backseat.

Dean scoffed, "New rule if you can't come up with a witty call sign from now on you use the name team badass. It's short, simple, and true, there is no need to say anything more than that." He handed down an executive order.

"I thought that the only rule in the car was that the driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole?" Jamie asked he was well versed in his father's made up rules.

"And now we have the rule about stupid call signs. Just go with it Jimmy Dean." Dean reached over and ruffled his son's hair.

* * *

Haley James Winchester was pissed to put it mildly her husband had promised her that they would just go after the one demon that they had to go after and they would be home in no time. But now she knew that he had most likely given into their oldest son when he asked to go check out another case. "I'm pretty sure that they are all crazy. And I'm talking about every last single one of them when I say that. Jamie is getting to be just as bad as his dad and uncles are." She ranted.

Brooke looked at her sister-in-law with sympathetic eyes. "He is a miniature version of Broody Winchester, I don't know why you expected anything else out of him. They will make it home though because Dean is scared shitless of what you will do to him if he doesn't bring your baby back. There is absolutely nothing for you to be worried about." She assured her.

"Not now anyway, I just have to worry that Sammie and Jonny are going to get it in their heads that they want to be hunters too." Haley was just getting worked up in a state she did this from time to time.

"To Dean's credit he fought Jamie every step of the way when he decided that he wanted to be a hunter. He put that boy through his paces and he still didn't give up. You should be proud of the boy Hales, he's going to be a good man." Brooke replied she was trying to make her see the bright side of things.

"I am proud of him but that doesn't mean I don't worry about him. He's been through a lot more than my younger two. He can remember all the bad stuff that happened with Dean and Sam. He remembers you and I basically falling apart. He was a little boy and he was the one who held us all together. He took care of everyone because that's what Dean would have done. I love him for it, but he has never got the chance to just be a kid. Dean didn't want that for him and he didn't want him to be a hunter in the first place but that's what he was born to be." Haley was at the end of her tirade now and she sighed.

"Just for the record it scares me too, I'm terrified that one day soon Robbie is going to come to me and say that he wants to hunt. Like you said there is nothing we can do about it it's in their blood. We just have to support them and be there for them when they have a rough time with it. It is frustrating as hell but we knew who they were when we married them." Brooke said wisely.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when you sounded wiser than I do." Haley chuckled.

"A little bit of Sam has rubbed off on me and I'm not proud of it." Brooke joked.

Just then two teenaged girls came into the room with duffel bags thrown over their shoulders.

"Sammie, Deena you guys are back. Did you have fun?" Haley asked her daughter and niece cheerfully.

"Of course we had fun, are daddy and Jamie home yet?" Sammie asked. While her older brother was a carbon copy of their father and her younger brother Jonny looked just their mother, Sammie had gotten looks in between her parents. She had Dean's dark blonde hair and Haley's brown eyes.

"No, and I don't know when they're going to be home either." Haley answered.

"Good, that means we can tell you about all the cute boys that were on this trip without getting death glares for it." Deena said cheerfully.

"Oh, the drawbacks of being a Winchester woman you're pretty much not allowed to even look at boys." Brooke mused solemnly.

"I don't know whose worse daddy or Jamie. I can't talk to anyone when Jamie's around he chases them all off because he's dad's little stooge. And when I call him on it he says, 'the only guys you can trust are me, Jonny, and sometimes Bobby'. Sometimes I seriously contemplate hiring a hit man to kill him. Though I doubt it would do much good he would just kill the hit man before he had the chance to do the job. And then I would be out the money I paid and I would still have a pain in the ass older brother to deal with." Sammie went off on a bit of a ramble but she felt better after she was done.

"Let's get back to the cute boys because honestly I had a hard time containing myself." Deena was just trying to get her cousin on a safer topic.

Sammie gave her cousin a dry look. "I know I had to contain you or Uncle Sam would have killed you," she reminded her.

"I got the easy dad, it's Uncle Dean who would have killed me. Don't be stupid Sammie." Deena corrected her.

"Don't be a bitch, Deena." Sammie said rolling her eyes.

Haley just shook her head and sighed. "Do those two remind you of anyone?" she directed her question towards Brooke.

"Sam and Dean, except they both seemed to take after their uncles rather than their fathers." Brooke replied with a knowing chuckle.

"I prefer to think that they both took after their mothers. I mean I remember us growing up Brooke, and they are pretty much us." Haley reasoned with her.

"And that means you can look forward to your daughter getting pregnant at eighteen." Brooke joked.

"Don't even joke like that Brooke, Dean would have a fit." Haley said just thinking about it gave her a headache.

* * *

"Go over that one more time Luke, because honestly I'm finding it pretty hard to believe." Dean told his friend they were sitting in a small diner talking about the case that they may or may not have.

"Like I said before maybe killing Christmas cheer isn't the best way to describe what is going on but it is pretty accurate. I mean anyone who has remotely anything to do with spreading good will has ended up dead. If that doesn't smack of something that is right up our alley then I don't know what does." Lucas was just about pleading to get Dean to believe him.

"I think we should at least check it out dad, I mean at the worst we just waste a little bit of time." Jamie chimed in.

"Who are we supposed to check out the Grinch and Scrooge?" Nathan asked sarcastically raising one of his black eyebrows.

"Look Nate, Jamie and Luke won't be happy unless we check this out. Now we can either agree to go along with them or we can bitch about it." Sam pointed out. He just wanted to get home and the fastest way to do it was to appease Jamie and Lucas.

Dean made a face and then he shrugged. "I say that this is worth checking out. The fact that these two think that they're saving Santa aside it is something that we would normally work on."

Jamie pulled out his laptop and started typing. "That is interesting it seems that this place gets all kind of deaths and disappearances this time of year. It goes back for at least a couple hundred years." He reported he was good at what he did and he knew what he was looking for so it didn't take him long.

"Let's start with the latest victim and see where we go from there." Dean ordered.

"The latest victim has a daughter that is just about Jamie's age so I'm thinking that he can get some information out of her without being suspicious." Lucas suggested.

Jamie gave a charming smile that made him look like Dean. "You just point me in the direction of this girl and I assure you that she will be eating out of the palm of my hand."

* * *

Sam had his long frame draped across a bed in a motel room. He was thumbing through his father's worn out journal. Nathan was lying on the bed across from him surfing the web. "There is so much information I'm not even sure how to sort it out." Nathan sighed.

"I know I can't even pinpoint a culprit without narrowing it down a little bit. Dean and Luke better have found something out." Sam complained.

"I can't believe that Dean is letting Luke and Jamie indulge in this little fantasy of theirs. Seriously, I understand that we are doing this because it is a case but I think that those two are trying to save Christmas." Nathan scoffed.

"Let those two have their fantasy, it's good that Jamie isn't cynical like Dean is. And you know that Luke can be just like an overgrown kid sometimes. I see no problems with letting them have their fun. If they think they're saving Christmas just let them think that." Sam replied.

"What are those three even doing right now?" Nathan asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Dean and Luke are most likely snooping around while Jamie is working his magic they should get back to us in no time." No sooner had the words left Sam's mouth than his phone chirped. "That was Jamie, let's get to the library."

* * *

Jamie sat at a library table with numerous printouts and a big grin on his face. "I'm sure you gentlemen are all wondering why I called you down here. The reason is we are not just dealing with one supernatural something we are dealing with two supernatural somethings." He reported he was very proud that he had dug up that much information in a little bit of time.

"Tell us what we're dealing with Buffy." Dean quipped sarcastically.

"Did any of you notice that there is pretty much a lack of anything having to do with Christmas?" Jamie asked.

"No, I can't say that I go around paying that much attention to decorations. I think we might have to cancel your subscription to better homes and gardens." Nathan said shaking his head.

Jamie just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I think we're dealing with a pagan god that is more demonic than anything godlike. It feeds off the souls of good people and that is how it sustains its life force." He explained.

"Alright, we find out what contains its life force and we torch it. That is simple enough." Lucas said thoughtfully.

"Now, after talking to Sara, I think we also have a spirit on our hands. Basically there was this rich dude who lived in a big mansion that overlooks the town. Anyway he was a scrooge and he hated all things Christmas related. He died alone and it is possible that he is terrorizing these people too." Jamie finished.

"He takes after his old man. One look at the boy and women fall all over themselves to tell him things." Dean said smirking.

"I call the ghost that sounds easier than hunting for some damn life force holding object." Nathan spoke up.

"I'll go with Nate on this one." Sam wanted to do something different for a change.

"I'm up for a good wild goose chase, I'll go with Dean." Lucas said he knew that Dean had most of the fun.

"I'm going with dad, it doesn't take three people to take out a ghost. Besides I'm going where the action is." Jamie chimed in. Everyone knew that he was going to be wherever Dean was. The boy hero-worshiped his father.

* * *

"Hello darlin'," Bobby Singer greeted Haley when she opened the door to him.

"Hi Bobby, I was hoping that you would have brought five hunters I know and love with you." Haley replied hugging him.

"No such luck there, but I'm sure that they will be along shortly. I think that they were just wrapping up that case and then they'll be home." Bobby assured her.

"I've been telling her the same thing Bobby, but she doesn't want to listen to reason." Brooke said coming into the conversation.

"All I know is they said something about someone needing to have a conversation with Lucas and Jamie about Santa. I don't know what they were talkin' 'bout and I don't really want to know." Bobby responded shaking his head.

"The so called problem is that Nathan, Sam, and Dean all think that Jamie and I are crazy because we believe in Santa." Lucas said coming through the door.

"Luke, man your daughter is four and it is alright for her to believe in such things but you are a grown man." Nathan told his older brother shaking his head.

"You are a Grinch Uncle Nate, I just want you to know that." Jamie said throwing his bag down on the floor.

"James Lucas Winchester, you know that you are not supposed to encourage them to go on hunts. You are all very lucky that you made it home for Christmas Eve." Haley told her son with her hands on her hips.

"Cut him some slack Hales, it was a good lead and we did save some people. That being said however we would have been home sooner if we wouldn't have had to pull this kid I know away from a girl." Dean said as he went to his wife and pulled her into a kiss.

"We were just saying bye dad." Jamie said sounding defensive.

"You just took twenty minutes to say bye. I swear I thought you two were going to do the deed right there outside the motel." Sam corrected him.

"She was really very pretty Uncle Sammy, I couldn't help myself." Jamie said giving him a sheepish grin.

"That's my boy." Dean said with his trademark smirk.

"I don't know what we would do without good ol' Dean Winchester Jr. along on our hunts. It wasn't bad enough that we had one of him to deal with." Sam said sounding frustrated.

"Jamie can't help it that he took after Broody." Brooke defended her nephew as she went to her husband.

"Jamie can help it that he put itching powder in my shorts and it was not a pleasant way to ride home." Sam replied pointedly.

"That was not me dude, I told you it was Uncle Nate." Jamie said he really had been innocent that time.

"All I know is someone put a dead fish in the back seat of my car and it doesn't smell nice at all." Lucas bitched.

"Come on guys, we're about to have dinner. You need to go wash up and no playing pranks on each other for the next twenty-four hours." Haley ordered them.

That night the makeshift family of hunters were sitting around the Christmas tree. Jamie sat with his four year old cousin Sawyer in his lap. Haley and Dean were sitting side by side on the couch with their fingers intertwined. Brooke sat next to Sam with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Bobby, I'm begging you to talk some sense into Luke and Jamie. This is ridiculous, they seriously had to be stopped from hunting down Santa." Nathan said running his hands through his hair.

"Sawyer, tell Uncle Nate that Santa isn't going to come visit him." Jamie told his baby cousin.

"You're supposed to be nice Uncle Nate." Sawyer pointed out to him like he had it all wrong.

"Jamie, just don't worry about him. Believe what you want to believe. God knows that you'll be as jaded as we all are soon enough." Dean told his son.

Before anyone could say anything else a man in a red suit materialized in the living room. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm never going to hear the end of this now." Nathan said sighing.

"You can believe in demons but not in me?" Santa asked Nathan.

"I told you he was real Uncle Nate," Jamie said smirking at him.

"Oh now this is just great. I'm never going to hear the end of this one." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"I told you that you shouldn't have picked on them so much Nate." Dean really couldn't believe what he was seeing either.

"As a thank you for what you guys did for me I'm giving you something that you thought you would never get." Santa spoke up.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

Santa snapped his fingers and John Winchester appeared. "Your father, it's just for tonight but I thought that you would like that better than not having him at all."

"I think I speak for my dad and uncle when I say thank you." Jamie said he had always wanted to spend some time with his grandfather and pick his brain about being a hunter.

"If I didn't know any better I would swear that you were your father." John said looking at his oldest grandson.

"I get that a lot." Jamie replied with a small smile.

"Hi boys," John said turning to face his sons.

"Hi dad," Sam and Dean replied in unison.

"You boys did a good job." John told them.

"Thank you," the brothers replied in unison again.

"Have you been using the tricks I taught you?" John asked them.

"Yes sir," Dean answered he was his dad's little soldier and he always would be.

"That's my soldier." John said laying his hand on his shoulder.

"Since your here you might as well meet all your grandchildren." Dean said sounding eager.

"I would like that a lot." John replied with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Dean decided that he was going to turn the tables on his kids for once and wake them up. He hit Jamie last. He woke him up by jumping up and down on his bed. "Jimmy Dean, wake up it's Christmas." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jamie groaned as he sat up in bed. "Dad, it's early and I'm trying to sleep." He complained.

"Too bad, I got you the best Christmas present ever and I can't wait to give it to you." Dean was acting just like a little kid.

"Alright, alright, I'm up man." Jamie grumbled.

"Good, time's a wastin' everyone else is already up." Dean said dragging him out of bed. He led him out to the garage. "Now keep your eyes closed." He ordered him.

"Ok, they're closed." Jamie said he couldn't help being a little bit excited. His dad didn't get this giddy acting often and when he did it was good.

Dean walked over and pulled a tarp off of something. "Sammie, keep your brother honest put your hands over his eyes." He ordered his only daughter. "On the count of three you can open them. One, two, three." He counted.

Jamie was speechless when he opened his eyes and saw his present. "I don't know what to say dad, this is awesome." He gushed. Sitting there in front of him was a shiny black '67 Chevy Chevelle.

"I figured that every good hunter needs his own car. Now I know that it isn't the Impala but one day it'll be yours. I got you this to tide you over until then." Dean explained. He was smiling at the look of pure joy on his son's face.

"No dad, this is great I love it. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this." Jamie said hugging his father. Dean didn't do chick flick moments often but he would do them for his son.

"I'm glad you like it, I rebuilt it myself. This is actually your birthday present but the job took longer than I expected. I can't count the number of times you almost caught me working on this." Dean replied.

"I took the liberty of installing a bunch of little gadgets in there for you. I put in a CD player and a GPS. So you can at least be a little bit more modern than your dad." Sam told his nephew.

"But you have yet to see the best part." Dean said as he popped the trunk. It had a false bottom in it just like that Impala did. He opened it to reveal every weapon that Jamie would ever need to use.

Jamie was in awe. "I really, really don't know what to say to this dad."

"You like it and that is all I needed to hear. But like I said it's time that you got your own car. I've been thinking and there are some jobs close to home that you can take care of by yourself." Dean said he was showing his son how much faith he had in him.

"Dad, this is seriously the best present ever I don't even have words right now." Jamie said the look of amazement never once leaving his face.

"I told him that you would love it." Haley said wrapping an arm around her son.

"I can't wait to take that thing for a spin." Jamie said with a glint in his eye.

"I think that you have time to drive to the high school and then come back. It won't take you that long." Dean said handing him the keys.

"I'm going with you." Sammie told her brother.

"So am I." Jonny chimed in he wasn't about to be left out.

"House rules driver picks the music and shot gun shuts up about it. Plus the person riding in the back gets interesting things done to them." Jamie said smirking. He had just sounded exactly like Dean but he didn't care.

"That's my boy." Dean said with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Dean don't you encourage him to do anything to my babies." Haley scolded her husband playfully.

" I didn't encourage him I was merely stating facts. Jimmy Dean knows the rules just as well as I do and that makes him my boy." Dean replied before he leaned down to kiss her.

"Jamie, don't be gone long and don't do anything to your brother and sister." Haley ordered her son.

"Got it mom," Jamie said with a big grin. "Come on guys let's go." He was super excited to test his new baby out.

"Dean, I don't think the boy could be anymore like you if he tried." Haley said as she watched their three children drive away.

"There is a lot of my dad in that boy too. He can find supernatural patterns in his sleep. I'm very proud of him Hales. I used to think that all I would be leaving behind would be a car, but now I have you and those kids. You guys are my happy. I love knowing that I'm coming home to you at the end of a hunt." Dean replied while staring soulfully into her eyes.

"Dean Winchester, I never knew that you could be romantic." Haley said feigning shock.

Dean quirked an eyebrow and gave her a sexy smirk. "I'm full of surprises Hales, you should know that by now."

"Jamie is going to get the shock of his life when he tries to get out of that car." Sam commented out of the blue.

"Sammy, what did you do to my nephew?" Brooke asked her husband.

"Your nephew had it coming to him Brooke. I just put superglue on the steering wheel, I didn't do anything too bad." Sam said giving her an innocent look.

"Just remember that paybacks are hell Sammy." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, I already have another prank worked up for after he retaliates to this." Sam assured his brother.

"This has been interesting to say the least. I'm waiting to see which one of you gives first. I honestly thought you had him when you put Icy Hot in his shorts but he just pressed harder." Dean said shaking his head.

"You can all consider yourselves warned if my fine ass gets caught in the crossfire there will be hell to pay." Brooke threatened them.

"Bring it on, I fight the supernatural for a living there is nothing that you can do to shake me." Dean challenged her.

"Don't bet on it Broody, don't bet on it." Brooke replied.

"Come on let's go in the house and get some coffee. They are gonna want to open presents when they get back." Haley said putting an end to the insanity.

"I'm right there with you babe, lead on." Dean said throwing his arm around his wife's shoulders causally.

-END-

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
